Sailor Moon & the Legend of the Oberisku no Shoujo
by Shitennou Loki
Summary: Around 25000 years ago, during the Sulean Epoch long before the dawning of the Silver Millennium, a great war was fought. Celestial warriors engaged a dark enemy far darker than the dreaded Dark Kingdom. This nemesis inflicting a galaxywide curse isolati
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon and the Legend of the Oberisku no Shoujo

As waves of great force collide upon the shores of the tempest of eternity, we remember.

Reunited, often as celestial lovers, but sometimes as fierce opponents, shall the scale of our conflict decide who rises and falls and not leave a scattering of new quests to pursue?

As each fall gives rise to a new day, the night closes another chapter to give way to the child of a new dawning after the shroud of eternal night has decayed, cast once more upon the life-giving winds of change.

Death is but a shifting threshold, a gateway to the nexus between love and hatred, light and darkness, secrets and admissions, and so it has always been and shall be for evermore!

Lady Myola – Goddess Queen of the Celestial Senshi

Luna sat on a cushion washing herself, and sighed. Her adolescent daughter, Dianna, having assumed her human form, sat Indian style in her indigo fuku. Diana's purple tresses were pulled back in a long thick ponytail, elbows planted firmly on her knees, listening to her mother as she told the story of how their ancestral home, Mau was liberated from the Alliance. She would also speak of the legendary, Oberisku no Shoujo. "My child, where should I begin? I ought to ask your father to tell you the story, but alas, he is in Crystal Tokyo…." Luna stretched, extending her paws before telling her story. "Long before the Silver Millennium, the solar system was quite a different place to how it was during the reign of Queen Serenity. As you're aware, Diana, Earth and her sister, Orpheus, once danced around one another as they revolved around the sun, known back then as Sule…so named in honor of the Goddess Queen."

"Mother, tell me more," Diana asked, enthusiastically.

"Well, the orbits of both planets intersected once each year, this was great cause for celebration by the people of both worlds," she paused, smiled at her beautiful young adolescent daughter, and continued. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, Orpheus was a magical and wondrous world, first colonized quarter of a million years BCE. Its ancient equatorial capital, Odina City, was amongst the most beautiful in the Sulean system, matched only by Queen Dana's Atlantari, on Earth, the city of pearls."

"Tell me, mother, what was it like to been such a place?"

"Odina's golden granite flame monument could be seen from as far as Venus and Mars. It was huge…and rose a mile over the city, and a series of circular terraces led to the central platform… Do you know…it took the most athletic Odinean half a day to walk its entire circumference? As for orbital views, Visitors were blown away by the sight of Orpheus's multi-colored rings and its moons, and shimmering Earth, lying across the narrow gulf between them as it hung suspended like a shimmering blue pearl…" Luna interrupted once more and smiled up at Lady Tialahna and her eyes widened in surprise at Artemis's unexpected arrival. And they sat to listen. Then Loki and Morgana strode into the room purring, sitting either side of Diana, intrigued by Luna's fascinating story. The princess and her family had earlier that day arrived in Crystal Tokyo for the coronation. "Welcome Artemis, my love and one and all…I am quite popular today! Okay, allow me to continue…"

"You must tell us of the curse," Diana cut in.

"Okay… At this auspicious time, people came from all over the stars to participate in the fertility rites held in the capital cities of both worlds. Also at this time, the initiations of new Senshi would take place, newborn children named on Luna. I know. I was named after the cradle of the Silver Millennium, but allow me to continue…," she giggled, turning one eye to a grinning Artemis.

"Well kitty, you've certainly got us interested, just go easy on the puns, Hmmmm?"

Everyone laughed as Artemis jumped onto the cushion beside his wife and washed the backs of her ears. She giggled and gently nudged him away with her nose, "Artemis, not in front of the children!" Luna paused, blinked and then continued her story. "Right… yes, Orpheus with its five impressive moons set against banded shades of purple, pink, red and lavender clouds, a truly magnificent sight, resembling a diadem of precious gems adorning its vast circumference…and now the part you have waited for, young lady," Luna smiled, looking into the mauve eyes of her daughter. "Soon, Orpheus would be flung from its orbit and out of the solar system -- cast adrift as a rogue planet – with its four remaining moons in tow. Fortunately, it found a new home around a yellow star we know as The Amaterasu Disk."

Iradia and Sigma sat listening to the story with great interest, and then the sound of a mew from a young black cat, and all eyes turned to Sigma. "But Lady Luna, wouldn't the people fall off the planet if it had no gravity to support it from a star?" The young cat asked, as giggles rose from Diana and Small Lady.

"Now, children, that's not as silly a question as you might suppose…Orpheusean scientists created a shield to prevent the planet and its moons losing their atmospheres. As you know, Orpheus was ruled by the house of Freya, one of nine royal houses of the Orpheusean Kingdom as it came to be known. But for you avid history buffs, the fifth moon… Luna had strayed into Earth's orbit. The upheavals caused by the tectonic stresses caused by the monumental changes taking place-wreaked havoc on the Earth's surface -- as the moon settled into its new orbit, setting the stage for the eventual emergence of the House of Serenity, and the rest you know."

Orpheus 25000 BCE

Princess Floriana and Prince Aries of Mars would meet on the balcony at midnight to celebrate the apex of the festival of Myola in their own special way -- so named to celebrate the princess's birth over 50000 years before. Lady Myola was the first child of the Goddess Queen, Sule, known by all as the Oberisku no Shoujo, the first-born princess of Earth.

Floriana stepped into the warm night air, leaning upon the balcony wall, took in the sights, and sounds of the festivities in the valley below, cradled within the arms of the majestic Asgardian Mountains.

The princess was nineteen years old, and all of five feet five inches tall. Her petite frame draped in robes of fuchsia, floating above beautifully crafted sandals throwing off prisms of light with each step she took, her abundance of thick calf-length hair of rose-red fell to the backs of her legs, styled in two Odangos. The princess's cat-like emerald-green orbs penetrated the darkness.

Closing her eyes, she took a long deep breath of sweet mountain air and sighed. Then her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into the night sky, festooned with luminous plumes of color as the fireworks display lit the valley below.

Suddenly, a violent quake rocked the planet, holding tightly to the balcony wall to prevent herself falling to her death. She was no stranger to earthquakes, and thought it would pass. But this time it was proving to be the most destructive she'd known, a cold chill rushed up her spine as screams broke out everywhere and knew this was no natural occurrence. The warm breezes flew into a tempestuous rage, and the shimmering Earth swam in and out of phase, horribly distorted by atmospheric turbulence. Her last thoughts before losing consciousness, concerned her fiancé, family, friends and people of her world.

He found her body sprawled facedown upon the balcony.

"Thank the Kamis…she's still alive," he said, cradling her in his arms. "Don't worry, my love. I won't let anything happen to you."

Aries sighed with relief as his sister clung to Floriana's hand. "She has a bruise on the back of her head, but otherwise she's okay. She knows we're here, my brother," the young Martian Princess said, brushing the fringe from the unconscious woman's eyes, placing the cool cloth against her face.

The tectonic quakes continued, as the planet's crust adjusted to the immense gravitational flux as it moved out of orbit. Aries carefully lifted his fiancé, carried her inside, placing her gently upon the bed.

The crescent moon symbol upon Floriana's brow began to glow, and they knew she would be okay. "My love… You've had a nasty fall, due to the quake… We must get you out of the palace and head for Mars through the crystal portal. The seismic disturbances are so severe, we're evacuating the capital," he said, a sense of urgency in his tone.

"My brother, what of our world...? I fear--"

Aries raised his hand, as her eyes fluttered open. Rhiannon bit her lip.

"I fear the Araknitopa have finally decided to attack us with a new and devastating weapon. I think we best move quickly, Aries," Floriana urged, sitting up, they helped her to her feet, made their way towards the crystal portal and stepped through it.

The princess's instincts were well founded, for subsequent intelligence identified the Araknitopa alliance as responsible for the system-wide cataclysm, the diabolical collective wished to break up the celestial Senshi by cutting off its duel capitals, and destroying both worlds. Although they didn't succeed with their original plans, nonetheless the fact Orpheus was thrown into deep space was catastrophic enough. Unbeknownst to the rulers of each planetary kingdom, the dark curse was spreading throughout the solar system, and would eventually isolate them from the rest of the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Loki and the Crown Princess

Tokyo May 2004

Usagi found herself within a surreal dreamscape. She had transformed into Sailor Moon. The Senshi of the Moon found herself standing atop a massive peak. Frightened, she turned to her left and right, and gasped as shivers enveloped her. Alone, clad only in her fuku. Sailor Moon felt fear creep up her spine and hugged herself for warmth, as hot tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of icy mist came into view. She blinked rapidly as her eyes doubled in size, dumbstruck as her ghostly reflection looked back at her from the mirror-like surface of the wheel of ice. Then a swirling aperture replaced the mist. She blinked rapidly, not believing the evidence of her eyes as a cream-colored, Persian cat leapt from the icy portal and sat before her, washing itself.

Sailor Moon shook her head. What a cute fuzz ball, she thought, curious about the origins of this pale -ginger Moon Cat. It sat there regarding her thoughtfully, an amused expression upon its face.

"Hey, that's majorly weird," she cried, shaking snow off her plaits, making the Moon Cat laugh.

"You're Neo Queen Serenity, I trust?" he enquired, his golden eyes flashing.

"Yeah," she gave answer, as the familiar crescent moon flashed upon his brow.

He nodded. "Usagi-chan, can I address you that way?" he asked, in a humorous manner.

"Of course, you wouldn't happen to be related to two other cats like yourself I know now, would you -- Artemis and Luna?" she asked, curiosity overcoming her discomfort and fear.

He paused before answering, a few snowflakes perching themselves precariously upon the bridge of his nose making him sneeze, and she giggled. "What is it you find so amusing, Miss Moon?" Loki asked, tilting his head, looking at Sailor Moon with a mischievous expression on his face. "Now, where was I -- oh Yeah… I know them; they're family. But they lost touch with the Mau collective a long time ago. Moon Cats are scattered throughout the stars. It's a long and interesting story, but there's time for that later. Right now…" Loki swatted another snowflake from his long thick coat, making her giggle once more. The dream began to fade. Loki's words began to recede. Usagi woke with a start, Usagi's bedroom window wide open. Luna gasped. The sight that met their eyes had them completely dumbfounded.

"Loki, you say you're from Mau… I remember now...yes, and there are millions of others like us, aren't there?" she asked, eyes ablaze with curiosity, ears pricked. Loki's golden eyes shone in the darkness of Usagi's room with a soft luminescent glow -- a smug look on his face.

"I have a message for you all... Oh, and By the way, Usagi, you have awesome dreams," he said, with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to be working with you guys. I've been sent by Sailor Pluto, or Setsuna, as she is better known by her friends on Earth."

Luna jumped onto the window ledge, purring as Loki continued. "I believe you know her quite well."

Usagi and Luna nodded, and as if on cue, a flash of lemon -green light punctuated Pluto's arrival. She stood before them holding her garnet rod smiling at her friends. "Loki, you're more mischievous than I. I must apologize, Usagi, for our intrusion into your beauty sleep...that goes for you too, Luna."

By her side, another moon cat sat looking at Usagi and Luna with bright green eyes, her coat and jet-black.

The cat winked at Loki conspiratorially before introducing herself. "I am Morgana, attendant to Queen Freya of Orpheus. I will answer all questions in due course. But presently, we have plenty of other news to share with you," she told them and leapt onto the windowsill with Loki and Luna. They made quite a sight. Usagi thought they looked ornamental and giggled; brushing her hair out of her eyes and shook her head at Setsuna, who had chosen that moment to detransform. Morgana began purring softly.

Setsuna laughed while Luna meowed in a bemused fashion as she looked into Loki's amber eyes. "Well, I must say, Loki, you have outdone Artemis's -- Central Control stunt -- and I'm sure you both have much in common," Luna laughed, tilting one ear at the cheeky Mauan cat.

Usagi helped Setsuna set up the foldout sofa, borrowing one of Usagi's nighties. Setsuna slept comfortably with Loki curled up against her stomach.

Setsuna rose early and took the first shower. She opened her satchel and put on a short green dress, lemon stockings and tan leather sandals. Later, after Usagi had dressed, both she and the cats followed Setsuna downstairs.

Ikuko was surprised and happy to see Setsuna after such a long absence. She prepared an extra place at the table. Luna, Loki and Morgana shared a large can of tuna and saucer of fresh cream.

"Setsuna, I am so glad to see you again. What are you doing these days?"

"I'm enrolling at the university with Usagi and the others. I'm looking forward to it," she said, scooping fruit into her bowl, adding yogurt. Breakfast consisted cereal, a platter of fresh fruit with a large bowl of Greek styled yogurt, a stack of buttered toast and jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Good for you. I remember my study days, dating, and… Ah, memories," she sighed, as all around the table chuckled good-naturedly.

After breakfast, they said their goodbyes -- Kenji, gulping down a cup of coffee, munching a muffin while putting on his suit jacket, and climbing behind the wheel of the car. Ikuko, stood waiting and took the empty cup from her husband's hand and giggled, shaking her head. He saluted a half-eaten muffin in hand. He mumbled his farewells to his children and Setsuna. They laughed uproariously and waved. Then off they went.

Usagi contacted the others on her communicator, and they'd agreed to meet at the bus stop. Setsuna and Usagi moved quickly along the sidewalk. Mamoru caught up with Usagi, taking her hand in his, greeting Setsuna enthusiastically. Then kissed Usagi's forehead and playfully tugged her meatball plaits.

The others were waiting at the bus stop. When they saw Setsuna, they waved and ran towards them. Everyone spoke all at once, their words falling into cascades of laughter, as they hugged their long absent friend.

"Guess things are going to be quite interesting from now on, eh Loki?" Artemis commented, winking at his new friend.

"You bet, Artemis," he replied, nodding his agreement.

Mamoru turned to Usagi, kissing her open lips, while she was halfway through saying something, and forgot what it was. Grinning from ear to ear, blushing while the girls giggled at the love-struck couple. Mamoru tenderly lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you so much, Meatball Head," he smiled, as Rei groaned rolling her eyes before giggling with the others.

Mamoru and Usagi slipped their arms about one another and jumped onto the waiting bus. Mamoru slipped his strong arm around her, pulling her close. Usagi kissed his lips quickly before placing her head upon his shoulder. She felt safe, secure and very much loved.

It was orientation day, and formalities gave way to a long and languid sun-splashed afternoon. Everyone agreed to meet later in Setsuna's campus apartment. Mamoru and Usagi decided to set off early, taking a long stroll through the resplendent campus gardens. Aromatic flowering plants her in abundance and they drew in their characteristic sweet scents. It seemed this botanical wonderland was arranged especially for them alone. Usagi turned to face Mamoru and slid her arms about his neck, kissing him passionately. He lifted Usagi off her feet, as he always did whenever they locked lips. She giggled, as once again, he kissed her.

Fortunately, Usagi and the girl's rooms were located on the first floor. Setsuna and Loki were set up quite well; their apartment was so cool. Usagi wondered how Setsuna had managed to get a room in the colors she loved, thinking it had something to do with the magic of the garnet rod – and discovered later that she was right.

Meanwhile, the emerald-green haired woman was busy assisting Makoto to juice a heap of fresh fruit and make sandwiches for everyone. All sat upon large cushions and beanbags, scattered around the room.

Usagi made a funny face at Rei to get a rise out of her. She enjoyed Rei's teasing. There was a time when Usagi hated it, but now, it came as naturally as breathing.

Setsuna was usually such a serious person. But everyone knew something had changed in her life. There was much speculation on this point. But Minako had come closest (and she would,). She believed Setsuna looked as if she were in love.

"Well, a little Senshi magic at short notice is acceptable here, don't you think." Setsuna replied, smiling. The laughter continued as she passed around a plate of sandwiches and munchies, of which Usagi took her usual fistful. And for this, she received a frown from Rei. The raven-haired woman had trouble keeping a straight face after the delivery of Usagi's elongated raspberry.

The decor was truly remarkable. Indoor plants were strategically placed at the front door and throughout the apartment -- cool posters featuring popular bands and stunning contemporary Japanese art contributed to the amazing atmosphere.

Setsuna hit a key on her laptop, and instantly, the most incredible image appeared on the screen. It was an unfamiliar Senshi. Her woven gold tiara with firestone cut into the shape of a flame corresponding with the identical symbol upon her brow. Setsuna told them it was the symbol of Odina. The Senshi's long blonde hair fell to the backs of her knees. Her fuku was bubblegum-pink and a gold sash tied about her waist. Usagi loved her quartz crystal high-heeled sandals. In her hands, a translucent firestone wand shone with soft amber light. "She's Sailor Magenta-Dawn, the princess of Orpheus. This world is light-years from Earth and Morgana and Loki's home world," Setsuna explained, as everyone stared at the golden-skinned Senshi from the stars.

Makoto coughed. "What, huh… I mean, who and where?"

Setsuna then raised her hands for silence. "Magenta Dawn is connected to the celestial Senshi, defenders of our Milky Way galaxy," she explained, taking a long pull from her glass before continuing. "You've proven yourselves worthy and more than able to join the greater battle taking place amongst the stars."

"I saw her image within the flame of prophecy, a month or so ago, but thought her a future evolution of Sailor Moon... So, she's a Senshi princess. Looks like you're not the only crown princess in the galaxy, Lady Serenity," Rei teased, unable to resist the temptation to stir Usagi, who growled playfully in response, as she did whenever sparring with Rei.

Ami crossed her long legs and sipped her orange juice thoughtfully. "Are we talking about a war, Setsuna? I get the feeling we've only just cut our teeth on the enemies we've encountered thus far," she suggested, looking at Setsuna, who nodded. "I get the feeling Magenta Dawn is already on Earth."

Extending a bronzed hand, Setsuna opened her palm to reveal a most beautiful crystal flower, fashioned from pure lignite -- an unearthly light issuing from its shadowy depths. Then unexpectedly, the stone began to resonate with a melodic female voice. "Hi guys, I'm Magenta Dawn. I will be with you within the hour. I will explain everything when I arrive at the arcade later this afternoon. I'm looking forward to meeting you all then." Magenta Dawn's voice flowed like liquid silk -- strange, yet compelling.

Minako stroked Artemis, shook her head and broke the silence. "Wow! I have the feeling life's about to get a whole lot more interesting from now on," She smiled, looking down at Artemis, who nodded.

"Minako… You don't know the half of it," Loki commented, his eyes aglow with soft golden light.

Usagi imagined, looking down upon the silvery moon she loved so well. And the Earth, hanging suspended like a shimmering blue pearl against the backdrop of space. At that moment, she felt a new sense of adventure fill her heart, and Mamoru gently squeezed her hand. They all knew things were going to change and change dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: PLUTO IN LOVE

Whilst Sailor Moon and the Senshi battled Dr. Tomoe and his daemons, Janus, aboard his orbital attack platform in geo-synchronous orbit over Tokyo, watched with interest.

The leader of the Celestial Shitennou was surprised and delighted when Saturn destroyed Pharaoh 90. At that precise moment, he drew Mistress 9's Affinity Essence through the luminous vortex. Janus, once again, lifted his staff and a narrow beam of violet light struck its burnished cartwheel, instantly manipulating the past.

"No, Sailor Moon… I'm afraid your little friend is about to take a trip back with her father along the corridors of time. Why waste valuable resources when Saturn can do it for me." He isolated baby Hotaru and her father, sending them both eighteen years into the past.

Janus stood over the still form of his beloved Amydarainia, who lay in stasis on the white metallic table before him. Chanting an incantation, smiling as the soft mother-of-pearl light enveloped the beautiful girl in a short black shift, confident his plans were coming to fruition. Her abundance of thick raven-black hair cascaded over her fragile form, spilling over the edge of the cold-metallic table. Mistress 9's Affinity Essence had transferred rapidly into the pulsating symbol of Praxis upon the prostrate young woman's brow.

He had loved her since they were children. But after her death, he'd never been the same. Five years ago during an assault on his home world, located within the Rubicon Star Delta – 100 light-years from Earth – after Amydarainia's body had been placed in a stasis chamber after being struck by an Alliance pulse weapon, Janus's hatred of the Alliance was born. Realizing the only way he could destroy his enemies was to possess the ancient garnet rod of Kronos, in the possession of a Terran Senshi known as Pluto, he had to devise a plan that would enable him to take it and part of this plan was to redeem the Sovereign of Silence to awaken his princess.

Dr. Zero, the current leader of the Araknitopa Alliance was afraid of nothing and no one except this one man. The only other warrior Zero feared more was the legendary, Phantoma. However, Janus was an immediate threat -- a Shitennou mage seeking revenge for the loss of his lover was something not easily ignored.

Janus clenched his fists as anger and grief raged within his darkened heart; the people of his world were ill equipped to resist the power of darkness that had befallen them. A tear fell upon his beloved's soft cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her gently before completing the merging.

The high priestess of Kronos and the younger priestesses he'd grown up with had spent many moon cycles attempting to revive the princess. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't revive her. He was inconsolable. Princess Polliatia -- Amydarainia's sister -- held the sobbing young warrior mage in her arms while explaining Amydarainia would soon be re-born to another family amongst the stars. Polliatia slept in his guest room and took care of him for the eight days of grieving. Although the ceremony of renewal was a beautiful one, he couldn't bring himself to sacrifice her body to the flames of Odina. He kept her in a crystal crypt while searching for a way to bring her back.

Janus was extremely bitter, and this was essentially the reason he turned against the Celestial Senshi. He unfairly blamed them for her death. Intellectually he understood this was both unfair and illogical, but didn't care. He felt he had to lay the blame on somebody, and so began his days as a mercenary.

He left Kronos on a star freighter, commanded by his loyal sisters, Janilia and Korila. The girls were highly skilled Senshi, and keen to seek revenge against the Araknitopa alliance. The girls, like their brother, had suffered much, their parents killed along with many of their friends and neighbors. Janus and his sisters assembled a task force to isolate and capture an Araknitopa orbital attack platform, and succeeded. He'd convinced the crew to join him on his quest to destroy Dr. Zero and his alliance. He found this a simple task, as cruel alliance overseers often treated soldiers of low rank poorly. Any of them who spoke out against this treatment found themselves dispatched to the void of deep space. The high-ranking officers that remained recognized an opportunity to gain prestige under a powerful warrior mage, well respected and feared by Dr. Zero.

He stood above the woman he loved, fully aware she would not be the same yet she would possess something of his beloved. He waited, and then the woman's luminous green eyes flickered open, looking left and right as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She remembered with a start, those last moments of her former existence. She sat bolt upright, gripping the sides of the table until her knuckles turned white -- amazed by the assortment of fragrant blooms set about the massive chamber.

"What is the meaning of this, and who are you?" she demanded, looking at Janus who simply smiled at her. She tried to use her long hair as a weapon without success. "What have you done to me?"

The wide-eyed girl swung her bare legs off the table and jumped to her feet. The cold stone sending icy shivers through her bare feet. Trembling before him, she shook her head in anger and confusion. Her vulnerability frightened her.

"My dear… I could have allowed you to dissolve into nothingness and take your chances as a child of Sule, but then you'd never know the wonders I have to offer," he said, furrowing his purple eyebrows.

Suddenly, he transformed into a pulsating purple blob, bathed in violet light, sliding onto the floor, glided up her legs and slipped under her silk shift. She screamed with terror as the entity drew any remaining powers she might have possessed and quickly withdrew -- reassuming his true form. She stood eyes wide as saucers and began to sob like a child.

She felt unfamiliar emotions begin to overwhelm her as an innocent girl's eyes looked back at her from the flawless crystal mirror. It's true, she thought, I am flesh and blood and it belongs to me. Amydarainia's strong persona had already begun to transform her. She found herself warming to this powerful man and couldn't explain it. She loved the way he moved and the way his beautiful long violet cloak whirled about his tall, lean physique -- his short indigo hair, neatly trimmed beard and handsome features set off by brilliant violet-blue eyes melted her uncertainty. His rich baritone voice too had a devastating effect on her, and she could do nothing about it. She was not used to this. She looked at him with radiant green eyes as the tides of unfamiliar memory and emotion washed over her. Tears of frustration began to slide down her cheeks.

Janus again threw her off guard, stepping forward gathering her in his strong embrace. He easily lifted her off the floor, her delicate bare feet left the cold stone and he kissed her passionately. She didn't struggle, or object when Janus untied her silk shift, gently slipping a large hand inside. She stared into his eyes, searching for reassurance as he caressed her warm breast. He kissed her hair, lips and delicate throat, sending unaccustomed tremors of excitement throughout her body. She should have been furious, but she wasn't, no, not at all, and wanted more.

"Now for the business side of our relationship…." Taking her hand, he led her to a comfortable sofa, handing her a glass of the finest red wine.

After she had emptied the contents of the goblet he'd offered her, he hit a series of keys on a console and the image of a young girl appeared on the screen.

"She's the daughter of Prince Diamond, former ruler of the Dark Moon, Nemesis and her mother is none other than Sailor Moon." She stared at the young Senshi, recognizing the familiar Odangos, but the girl's hair was raven-black. "Sailor Moon was seduced by the prince while in a trance state. Wiseman cast a spell over Diamond, forcing him to confuse and deflower the princess. The illusions convinced Moon he was Prince Endymion and she fell pregnant to him. Apparently, the Silver Crystal removed all trace of the birth. The child, Miranda, was spirited away."

"Moon has no idea?"

Janus smiled, "No way. Diamond knew it was too late for himself and his family, but not for the child. Diamond's courtiers were determined Wiseman wouldn't take the baby girl. The plan was, dare I say, brilliantly conceived. Miranda is four years of age, but physically she is equal to a human adolescent girl of sixteen. The princess was sent to a world called Orpheus by Neo-Queen Serenity of the thirtieth century. I wish to use Princess Miranda as a bargaining chip in order to possess Pluto's Garnet Rod, but enough of business for the present. You're truly enchanting and quite lovely; this is a new beginning for us both. You need a new name; I think Amydarainia suits you perfectly."

She brushed her hands through her hair, sipped the wine and asked, "How did she die?"

"Her parents were murdered by the Alliance's attack on our home world. These beings are far more powerful than Pharaoh 90, who neglected to inform you he was part of this alliance. He would have eventually destroyed you too," Janus explained, and this surprised her.

"My plans are set. You will battle Princess Pluto. After she is defeated, I want the garnet rod."

"I have no powers, I cannot fight her like this," she whispered wistfully as Janus put his arms around her, and kissed her gently.

"My darling, you already possess the power of a Senshi. My sisters shall train you," Janus smiled, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

He picked her feather-light body up in one quick movement, and then carried her to his bedchamber.

Amydarainia leant over the sleeping form of the man she loved, kissing him. His eyes flickered open as he drew her to him, and once more, they made love.

Later, they emerged from the crystal bath and shared a light meal. She stepped naked before the crystal mirror, dressing slowly, liking the feel of her new clothes and smiled with satisfaction. The image looking back at her would take a little getting used to, for the first time in her life, she was actually happy.

She shook her abundance of long black hair that fell to mid-thigh and pirouetted before him, "You like?"

"You bet I do, my love."

The fire of love made her dizzy. Their intimacy had brought them far closer despite the short time they'd been together, but what of time…especially when I am a new person and in love with the master of time. I have a new life complete with impressions and memories, to think I was prepared to go through eternity without love as the Sovereign of Silence... she shivered at the thought.

"I want you to make ready for our visitor, my love. Princess Pluto will soon be with us," He said, sweeping her up in his arms, kissing her before heading for his fighter craft.

Tokyo Japan

Not long after rescuing Haruka and Michiru, Pluto visited Chibi-Usa to say farewell. Summoning her Crystal Glider, she made ready to return home to the planet Pluto after a long absence of several thousand years. She had violated the temporal law of Kronos, not to interfere with the destinies of Senshi as their affinity essence followed a specific path and only a Senshi-Queen or temporal grand mage were permitted to do this. The fact she was motivated to save the lives of her friends, Haruka and Michiru was in the eyes of the Old-Ones was no excuse. She had to forfeit her role as Guardian of time and was duty-bound to return the Garnet Rod to the Temple of Kronos on Pluto where it would be passed on to her successor. Though this saddened her, she was glad to be returning home after eons away.

As Pluto's thoughts returned to the far distant past, she had told her parents she was destined to meet a great star warrior, and he would become her beloved and this she'd learned during the initiation rite before the previous guardian, Alexia. The price she paid was the fact she couldn't return to her home world until her duties as guardian of time were complete. At that point, she would hand the garnet rod to its next custodian.

When Pluto was a little girl, she loved the amazing legends told by storytellers of powerful beings that fought for love, justice and harmony amongst the stars.

She was brought back to the present by flashing indicators. She activated the view screen; and realized she was being pursued by a squadron of unknown craft that were closing in quickly on her position. There were too many to fight off, so she allowed them to escort her to the vast space platform.

Pluto entered the airlock and moved cautiously into the antechamber. Nothing could have prepared her for the size and sheer power of this place; it was truly amazing. The luminous white metallic walls were at least five hundred feet high, the massive dome far grander. There were no people about, only computer workstations and glowing obsidian crystal points protruding from the white flagstone. Many tunnels led off into darkness, like spokes on a wheel. She stood in the centre of the vast dome and waited.

"Welcome to my parlor, Princess Pluto, such a quaint human cliché but most appropriate, don't you think?" But I am being rude. I am Praxis and I challenge you to do battle with me!"

Pluto held the Garnet rod aloft; it began to glow as a quanta-arc pulse moved rapidly towards Praxis, "Quanta-Arc Pulse!"

Amydarainia stood facing Pluto, a look of defiance on her face as she folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly, her hands began to glow a bright coppery red, raising her palms, she threw the fiery waves of force toward Pluto forming an impenetrable energy shield that blocked Pluto's attack.

Pluto's opponent wore a fuku consisting a short-sleeved top and skirt cast in midnight blue with gold stars lining the low-cut neckline and hem. A silver crescent tiara adorned her raven-black hair with spiral motif at its center matching the luminous silvery-blue symbol upon her forehead: a choker with a violet stone at her throat finished the impressive display of Senshi power. Praxis held a translucent deep-blue crystal wand in her hands.

There was something else, though, something she couldn't quite figure out and it bugged her big time. She braced herself to meet the full force of her opponent's attack. Pluto felt terror grip her as she regarded the determined young Senshi standing before her. It's not her features, dress or voice, rather its something about her energy.

"You're only a girl, and why do you seem so familiar?" Pluto whispered to herself. Then it came to her with absolute clarity, I know who you are, its Mistress Nine within this adolescent girl. The unlikely Senshi stood defiantly with hands on hips, tossing her abundance of shimmering black over her shoulders and laughed. Pluto's opponent possessed a dark energy, yet a spark of goodness was definitely present.

Pluto launched her Dead Scream attack and in retaliation, Amydarainia unleashed Spider Warp. Pluto had to act fast. Using the garnet rod, she transported herself to her crystal glider and fled.

Pluto easily maneuvered past Janus's forces. It was at this moment she sensed a presence within the craft. Suddenly, a melodic voice filled the glider, "Princess Pluto, I'm a friend; you need only know me as Morgana. You need to destroy their attack platform. Position your craft at these coordinates, hold your garnet rod and call upon the power of the Brísingamen."

Pluto started when the lemon-green flash appeared and a mysterious black moon cat sat before her returning her gaze with eyes of emerald green.

"Pluto, it's important you listen carefully and place your full trust in me."

Suddenly, an explosion of bright light consumed the vast platform, but Pluto knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd encounter the mysterious Senshi and the orbital platform.

Janus altered the space-time continuum to make good his escape. With their base gone, the remaining Shadow Fighters re-grouped, for they'd been thrown clear of the temporal shock wave and began their relentless pursuit of Pluto's tiny craft as it sped towards the moon.

"This is ironic; I'm seeking refuge amongst the ruins of the Moon City. I must seek out the crystal portal," she said more to herself than the sleek black cat at her side. Morgana sat calm and unruffled; Pluto noticed she was a black cat like Luna, but with silver crescent upon her brow with five tiny stars encircling it.

"Princess Pluto, let us go quickly," she urged.

Morgana ran ahead, her jeweled collar throwing an energy shield around them as they entered the ruined city -- once the pride of the Silver Millennium -- she only had one shot at escaping Praxis's forces by using the portal she'd discovered months before. Morgana's eyes glowed brilliantly as they made their way through the labyrinthine passageways that ran deep beneath the once glorious city.

"Well Morgana, we've no other choice," Pluto sighed, looking over her shoulder.

When Pluto first scanned the crystal gateway, she had unwittingly re-activated it after more than 25000 years. The readings indicated it was an ancient interstellar gateway, and quite different to the Time Gate. This mysterious portal hadn't been used since well before the Silver Millennium, and now it was their only hope of escape.

Suddenly, Pluto felt sharp stabs of pain at her right shoulder, and fell to the ground. Morgana lifted a paw and sent a beam of pink light towards the shadow warriors following behind.

"You're weak from the blast; do not fear, as I have placed a barrier between us and our pursuers. They will be dusted by the portal once they break through," Morgana explained hurriedly.

Morgana nudged Pluto's face, and this encouraged her to sit up. She stroked Morgana's silken fur by way of thanks and slowly stood up, brushing the sand off her bruised knees. She instantly became aware of another presence inside the cave. Morgana assured her it was a friend.

Pluto felt the Garnet Rod's pulsations synchronize with the crystal portal. She then became aware of a warm wet sensation moving slowly down her spine and winced.

"Mau Healing Activation…!"

Pluto's eyes opened rapidly as Morgana's silver crescent markings threw a healing light around her. The bleeding stopped, and she could move her shoulder again.

"Thank you so much, Morgana. I have some questions to ask of you once we're out of here," Pluto gasped.

"There is time enough for that, come on," she said as they stepped into the swirling aperture.

"Oh, Queen Freya, thank you, "Morgana cried as Pluto fell into the waiting arms of a tall stranger, as all three entered the portal. Behind them, a creamy ginger cat opened his eyes, and A brilliant purple beam issued forth destroying the remaining shadow warriors attempting to enter the cavern as the stunning moon cat jumped through the gateway before it closed and the cavern collapsed.

Orpheus

Pluto found herself standing upon a vast sandstone plateau, looking into mauve skies, wondering how far Orpheus was from Earth and marveling that the portal had moved her four years into the future.

Prince Enki explained how he and the cats had found her. They had picked up powerful energy signatures from an abandoned ancient Orpheusean Temple where a similar crystal portal had come to life. They decided to investigate. It was quite a shock when Pluto realized where she was; she had traveled light years beyond the solar system.

"Pluto, you see the people of Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and so on were oblivious to the existence of their sister worlds, believing these were destroyed by Queen Beryl's forces," Loki, the Mauan cat she had come to consider a friend explained.

Pluto considered this carefully. "I never lost the knowledge of my world. Why?"

"You see, as the guardian of time, you weren't likely to return to your kingdom, as was required under the agreement each temporal priestess or priest accepts upon initiation as mistress or master of time. So only you remember, our enemies didn't expect you to lose the responsibility for the garnet rod…so in effect its somewhat of a mixed blessing, you see," Morgana added winking at Loki.

The Mauan cats told the story of a legend concerning a crystal girl who was the queen of the Sulean Senshi, linked to the old order that once ruled Earth and Orpheus long before the separation, she was known as, The Oberisku no Shoujo.

Setsuna sat upon a stone seat carved from a chunk of burnt-orange rock, one of several arranged in a circle surrounding a magnificent octagonal white marble altar within the celestial temple dedicated to the goddess Isisiata. The structure lay open to the sky. She breathed in the fresh mountain air and sighed while watching Enki behind the altar.

Raising his hands, he began his incantations. Setsuna wrapped the velvet cloak tightly around her shivering body. Instantaneously, five luminous orange tubes appeared before her, these making up the powerful circuit rising eight feet into the air. The tubes vibrated in sympathy with Enki's chant. Setsuna's eyes widened as a beautiful city appeared before them. Enki approached her and took her hand, leading her with the cats close behind through the portal.

They stood in a glorious courtyard of flagstone: amidst buildings fashioned from white marble, granite and crystal. Setsuna took in the vast public square, noticing with surprise how deserted it was. She was impressed by the spectacular colorful zodiac motif at their feet. The symbols unfamiliar to her were so ornate and fascinating. Enki led her to a pedestal with a luminous circular pink crystal pad and asked her to place her palms upon its smooth surface.

Suddenly, she felt gentle sensations pulsing through her hands. Instantly she possessed a working knowledge of the Orpheusean Horoscope. She marveled at how easy it was to accumulate knowledge via this technology.

"Where are all the people?"

He smiled, placing an index finger upon his lips, and took her hand, making her blush and they walked in companionable silence with the cats leading the way. Setsuna found Enki compelling and was quite attracted to him, and thought to herself, I know he is the one meant for me after all this time…I have found him, my eternal love. Enki, in his black uniform with silver trim smiled down at her: He was almost seven feet tall, lean and his violet-blue eyes and short hair of gold and strength of character, sense of humor and so much more captivated the Senshi of time, melting her heart.

"This is my home, Pheona City, the city of artisanship," he said proudly.

"You're an artist?" Setsuna questioned, gazing upon the megalithic structures and lavish botanical gardens interspersed between majestic monuments.

"Yes, of a sort…when I'm not serving as a Shitennou mage," Enki answered smiling as his eyes took in the surrounding landscape. "The equatorial capital, Odina city is seven hundred miles away to the south," he answered, lifting a silver orb as its shimmering light encircled them all. After the lluminous glow had subsided, Setsuna beheld a city filled with thousands of people going about their daily lives.

"What just happened there?" Setsuna asked, both fascinated and curious.

"You were scanned, to make sure no negative viruses were implanted on your person, or in your bio-energetic field," he explained with a wry grin.

Setsuna's eyes doubled in size, "Don't tell me, you had to be sure I wasn't a plant by the Alliance?"

She thought this made perfect sense, but felt offended, thinking she'd won his trust. "Of course I trust you, Setsuna," he said smiling.

She laughed, "I should have guessed you could read my thoughts. I will have to be careful what I think about, now wont I," She smiled mischievously, looking him up and down as his face reddened.

"Touché, you've got me there," he replied, raising his hands in surrender. "Let's go."

After a delicious meal in one of Pheona City's finest eateries, they moved quickly across the central plaza, cats in tow towards the transporter platform. The departure point, a smoky quartz platform set into soft pink marble. In an instant, they stood on the veranda of Queen Freya's palace.

"I'd like you to meet my family, Setsuna."

Enki took her hand and they walked along the long concourse into a vast chamber of wonders, Queen Freya stood smiling before them: her emerald ankle-length skirt covered in solid gold flowers sewn into its fabric with a matching top showing off the luster of bronzed skin giving the woman a striking countenance. She was truly beautiful, and Enki was proud. Setsuna was introduced to Magenta Dawn, a little taller than her mother with an open innocent face, yet possessing wisdom and the unmistakable fire of Senshi magic.

The Queen and Princess embraced Enki and did the same with Setsuna. Then a young adolescent girl in a lime green shift rushed into the room, long blonde hair flowing out behind her and introduced herself as Princess Aki, the youngest of three siblings. Setsuna spent a wonderful time that day with her new friends.

Three Months later

Setsuna sat in her room reading as music, played by palace musicians, drifted into her chambers, as did the fragrance of Ixia flowers, a bloom similar to Tuberoses on Earth.

Loki hopped up on his hind legs, placing his front paws upon Setsuna's knees, and leapt onto her lap. "Loki, you old softy, you're just like Artemis," Morgana teased.

Loki shook his head, raised his paws and mewed. "Morgana, you're absolutely right," he chuckled as his eyes returned to Setsuna's magenta orbs.

Later that day, she'd flown in Enki's fighter craft with the cats on a site seeing tour of the stunning planet and its four beautiful moons. Over the weeks and months that followed, Enki visited Setsuna regularly. They would explore the ancient ruins of the cities most affected by the ancient cataclysm.

One morning Setsuna woke to find Loki staring at his reflection in the mirror, "Hi, Setsuna," he said, jumping onto the floor, rubbing against Setsuna's bare legs and feet. His fur was so soft and warm, and it made her giggle as it tickled her skin, "We're going to be working closely with you, Setsuna. There are things you need to know."

"It's not going to be easy, but Enki has faith in you and really likes-- Whoops," Loki crouched and sat like a moneybox waiting for her to place a coin in his back where the slot would normally be, and began washing himself, "Sorry, I think I let...myself out of the bag." Loki blushed.

Setsuna laughed, and ruffled his soft ears, "It will be yours and my secret, Loki. I must admit, he is as Usagi would say, quite…dreamy."

Setsuna's long emerald-green hair fell in a single wave over her left shoulder to mid-thigh. She smiled at her reflection as Loki rubbed against her legs and sat watching their reflections as she played absent mindedly with the jade necklace's small quartz raven, nestled between her breasts that caught the light of the sun. The colors reflecting off the full-length mirror onto her short lemon-green skirt and emerald bodice embroidered with Orpheusean emeralds. Loki was such a cute fluff ball. She reached for her garnet rod and threw her velvet cloak about her shoulders.

Morgana stood in the doorway winking at Loki as he rubbed noses with his purring companion; this, their customary greeting. They trotted side by side, and followed Setsuna as she moved quickly across the vast atrium with Loki and Morgana in tow.

Aki stood upon the threshold of the Celestial palace, staring into the beautiful gardens illuminated by the light of four majestic moons. Aki was a beautiful girl, a strong-minded and independent-thinking individual known and loved by all her people.

Several months had passed since Setsuna's arrival on Orpheus. During this time, she'd endeared herself to not only the people of Orpheus, but Prince Enki as well.

"You have to understand, Aki, Earth's cultural differences are valid even though they were isolated from the galactic community for so long," she laughed as Aki put on a sour expression.

"How dumb, to use an Earth term," she said, still giggling. "Sule was so much more interesting than that boring designation the Earth people gave it, for Sule was the name of a heroic Affinity Goddess-Queen."

"Be fair, Aki…they lost over ninety percent of their history, but many Orpheusean and pre-curse references had survived, crude as they might be."

Aki had studied Earth culture at school, and Setsuna agreed to tutor her on those aspects of Sulean culture not known to the people of Orpheus. Her 'Imparter,' Axia, praised the princess's efforts, describing Aki as her best student. Aki was fifteen years old, a moon away from her sixteenth birthday. Setsuna had learned Aki was heir to Tsurania, the kingdom of the fourth moon. Aki hoped one day to visit the Earth, and travel to other worlds freed from the dark web of the alliance.

"I have learned so much from you, Aki," she said as teacher and student hugged one another.

Enki called out his greeting and quickened his step. He first picked up his youngest sister and lifted her off her feet, spinning her in a circle. He gently placed her upon the ground, turned to Setsuna, and did the same. Setsuna laughed with joy as he kissed her quickly upon the lips. They stood staring into one another's eyes. Aki smiled, shaking her head, and made her excuses to leave, allowing them some privacy.

Setsuna studied his features, noticing the luster of star gems, on his uniform indicating his rank amongst the Orpheusean Shitennou and regal status as crown prince as he caught their reflection in her deep-green eyes. Enki softly kissed the flawless skin of her beautiful golden throat, and their lips met once again as their kiss deepened.

When he first laid eyes upon her, he told Aki he had finally found his star princess. Aki thought this so romantic and took a liking to the bronzed princess of the Sulean planet straight away.

When they were joined, Aki served as moonflower attendant at the ceremony. It was so beautiful, as too was her new sister by marriage. Unfortunately, they would have to leave Orpheus to face the dark forces of the alliance and meet with new allies, who would assist in their quest.

Finally, before leaving, they discussed the mission with Enki's sister, Princess Magenta Dawn. She would join them on Earth after meeting with the Sulean Senshi.

The party of Moon Cats stood around the crystal portal and made ready to step through its luminous gate. Loki trotted by Setsuna; his fluffy tail tickling her skin, as was its custom. She squatted and stroked his fur. He looked up, and in a cat's way, smiled.

"We will have much to do, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, so we will need extra help. I have asked Morgana to come along. Robbie will join us later; he will monitor events from London's new Central Control after meeting up with Suzanne Cherry Blossom, formerly Sailor Cerciana in Tokyo..."

"Luna and Artemis we do remember meeting in an earlier embodiment, and we look forward to meeting them once again," Morgana said, as Enki slipped his arm around Setsuna's slender waist.

They laughed as Aki gently pulled Loki's tail, and he let out a cute squeak of protest. After last-moment goodbyes, Queen Freya kissed her son and newly acquired daughter. Aki presented them with a tiny crystal raven -- the ancient talisman, symbolic of Senshi magic upon their world.

"Take care…both of you, and please keep in touch whilst on Earth. Enjoy your fruitful time as newly joined…for I fear you'll have so little time before the battle ahead. Loki, Morgana, I want you to look out for them both," Freya said, hugging them warmly before the small party stepped through the portal.


End file.
